Interview: Chopper von GnomeFM
Gnome FM ist die Gnomen Fasel-Maschine - Forscherligas erstes, gnomisches, Ingame-Radio. Und Chopper Greifstrahler ist der dampfplaudernde Moderator dieses gnomischen Wunderwerks. Hildegard: Chopper, warum sollte jemand ein Radio lesen ? Chopper: Also, zur Zeit als dieses Projekt gestartet wurde, gab es keine Teamspeak Funktion in World of Wacraft. Also mussten wir improvisieren, da viele Rollenspieler ungern Teamspeak im Allgemein nutzen. Somit dachten wir uns: "Hey, ein Radio das man lesen könnte." Zuerst hielten wir die Idee für Zweifelhaft und machten erstmal nur einen Testversuch. Der Erfolg dannach war aber so gigantisch, das wir uns entschlossen haben das Projekt weiter zu führen. Die Hörer/Leser lieben es. Hildegard: Wie lief denn die erste Sendung ab ? Chopper: Uff, ich weiß das ich einer der Zuhörer war. Gnome FM war unsprünglich Jumpys und Yiffs Idee, zu der ich mich angeschlossen habe wegen mangelnder Moderatoren. Es gab eine Menge Zuhörer und die Themen waren gut ausgedacht. Zudem konnten zu Anfang nur die Spieler zuhören, die für 50 Silber eine Faselröhre (einen Kupfermodulator) gekauft haben. Kurz: Der Channel war mit einem Passwort geschützt und die Spieler die zahlten, durften mithören. Was jetzt genau die Themen waren, erinnere ich mich nicht mehr. Viel zu lange her. Hildegard: Die Idee eines Radiosenders wurde ja sehr intensiv auch mit Spielmechanik begleitet. Gnomische Technik, die Empfangsgeräte als Gegenstände im Inventar und ein Kanal, der das Rauschen als Stilmittel einsetzt. Chopper: Dazu kann ich nicht viel sagen. Wie gesagt stand das Grundkonzept bevor ich mich als Chopper Greifstrahler dem Team anschloss. Hildegard: Was ist denn aus den Gründern geworden ? Chopper: Nunja, Yiff (Twinkspieler Trennor) hat sich immer weniger für das Rollenspieler interessiert. Jumpy, der zur Zeit als Shezzar und Tellis ihr Rollenspiel fortführen, hat zuviel mit seinen anderen beiden Rollen zu tun. Verständlich würde ich sagen, da der Spieler ein großartiges Rollenspiel hinlegt und ständig gefragt ist. Daher habe ich Gnome FM in die Hand genommen und leite das Projekt nun, was nicht so einfach ist. Hildegard: Du sagst Du kannst wenig zum Grundkonzept sagen. Wie sieht denn Dein Konzept aus, um GnomeFM fortzuführen ? Chopper: Gnome FM sollte immer lustig sowie interessant bleiben. Jeder der als Zuhörer mitliest, sollte auch beim nächsten mal wieder Interesse zeigen wenn die nächste Sendung angekündigt wird. Es sollte Abwechslungsreich sein und viele Themen beinhalten. Zudem sollte es nicht jeden Tag laufen, sonst würde es wahrscheinlich langweilig werden. Nach dem Motto: "Iss jeden Tag nur dein Leibgericht, bis es dir zum Hals raushängt." So würde auch Gnome FM enden. Ganz wichtig ist, das es eine Sendung bleibt, die zum größten Teil von Gnomen gesendet wird. Doch nicht jeder Spieler kann den Gnom lustig beziehungsweise richtig spielen. Hildegard: Hast Du Dich selbst einmal mit Radio oder Moderationstechniken oder Dramaturgie beschäftigt ? Chopper: Ja, das ist aber schon eine Weile her. Ein paar Freunde aus einem Chat hatten jeden Sonntag eine Sendung im Internet gehabt, wo ich oft zuhehört habe. Eines Tages war halt das Thema: "Videogame Freaks" wo man zum Thema anrufen durfte. Ich wurde Live geschaltet und habe über mich und meine Videogame Sammlung erzählt. Das ging so eine halbe Stunde, bis man mich fragte ob ich vielleicht mal mit moderieren wollte. Ich habe dreimal mitgemacht, musste es aber aus Zeitgründen wieder absagen. Hildegard: Was hat Dich selbst damals an GnomeFM gereizt ? Chopper: Es war das moderieren. Da ich es ja real schonmal gemacht habe, wollte ich es gern nochmal machen, auch wen es nur getippe war. Anfangs viel es mir schwer, weil ich nicht so richtig die Rolle von Chopper fand. Doch nach und nach ging es vorran und der Reiz die Zuhörer mit immer verrückteren Ideen und Themen zu unterhalten, lies mich das Projekt weiter führen. Hildegard: Wann ist GnomeFM denn immer auf Sendung ? Chopper: Meistens Freitag oder Sonntag, da ich in der Woche bis spät Abends immer arbeiten muss. Wobei das auch nicht immer ist, da als alleinstehender Moderator es schwierig ist neue Ideen aus der Nase zu ziehen. Jeder hat genug Fantasie, das ist richtig. Aber wenn einem die Zeit dazu fehlt und im Kopf wichtigere Dinge rumschwirren, kommt man nicht zu genug Sendematerial. Deswegen unterstützt mich gerade Ceriny ein wenig und wir hoffen auf mehr Moderatoren. Hildegard: Was sind denn die Anforderungen an einen Moderator ? Chopper: Also erst einmal wäre es von Vorteil wenn es ein Gnom wäre. Es ist zwar kein Gesetz oder Pflicht, aber Gnome haben Gnome FM erschaffen und sollten es auch leiten. Wir haben nichts gegen Langohren oder Großfüssler, doch die haben keine Ahnung mit feinster Technik. *hust* Dann sollten sie mindestens einmal in der Woche Zeit für eine Sendung haben, genug Ideen und Redegewandheit damit die Sendung nicht zu kurz gerät. Und ganz wichtig: Es dürfen keine Fanatischen Kirchengläubige oder düstere Kultisten eine Sendung moderieren. Wir wollen keine kirchlichen Glauben oder Anbetungen über Gnome FM verbreiten. Hildegard: Habt Ihr überlegt GnomeFM über den WoW VoiceChat als richtiges Radio mit Musik und gesprochenen Moderationen laufen zu lassen ? Chopper: Hatten wir, ja. Problem waren nur die Programme die dafür nötig waren. Sie haben soviel Arbeitsspeicher gefressen, das der Rechner mit den Programmen und dazu noch World of Wacraft nicht klar kam. Hätte ich einen Hochleistungsrechner oder werde ich mir mal einen zulegen, würde ich es nochmal probieren. Hildegard: Das heißt GnomeFM sucht auch Leute, die so ein Sound-System besitzen ? Chopper: Das auch, ja. Aber wir verlangen nicht das Gnome FM später nur über TS laufen soll. Erst einmal machen wir wieder ein Anlauftest und schauen wieviele Spieler überhaupt darauf anspringen. Zudem gibt es einige die auch in Raids Gnome FM mitlesen, zuhören würde ab da schwierig werden. Eine Menge benutzen nämlich TS für ihren Raid um sich zu koordinieren, wenn wir dazwischen Quieken würde es diese Spieler nur stören. Hildegard: Beim raiden einen Kanal lesen - klappt das oder sind die GnomeFM Hörer mittlerweile bekannt dafür ihre Gruppen in den Tod zu schicken ? Chopper: *lach* Nein, bisher schien es zu klappen. Keine Ahnung wie, aber es gibt wirklich Rollenspieler/Zuhörer die selbst in ihren Raids Gnome FM mitlesen. Ich vermute mal sie richten ein Extra Fenster für den Channel ein, und wechseln kurz rüber, wenn ihre Gruppe eine kleine Pause macht. Hildegard: Du spielst ja schon länger auf der Forscherliga. Welche RP-Events haben Dir denn am besten gefallen bisher ? Chopper: Es gab einige die mir gefallen haben. Aber richtig Herausstechend waren nur drei Stück. Einmal halt die Schlacht um Burg Nethergarde, wo die Heilige Inquisition gegen die Exequien kämpfte, und dann halt noch der Tanzabend in Stormwind sowie das Winterfest in Karanos. Ich weiß das Eigenlob stinkt, aber die letzten beiden genannten waren von mir geplant und ich war richtig stolz darauf. Wenn ich mich daran erinnere, das am ersten Tanzabend an die 80 Rollenspieler in die Halle kamen und das Textfenster nur noch so gerattert hat, war ich richtig glücklich. Zu sehen wieviele Rollenspieler zusammen kamen und gemeinsam Rollenspiel betrieben hat mich richtig am Herzen berührt. Ebenso das Winterfest, wo ich wirklich für jeden Besucher ein Geschenk parat hatte. Die Rolle von Atlvater Winter spielte zwar jemand anders, aber die Geschenke kamen von mir, die Er an jeden einzelnen verteilte. Ebenso an diesen Tag war ich vom Glück erfreut und konnte stolz sagen: Heute hatten die Rollenspieler einen unvergesslichen Abend und es herrschte kein Streit. Hildegard: Du scheinst jemand zu sein, der es unglaublich genießt andere zu animieren und ihnen eine Freude zu machen. Chopper: Ja, so bin ich halt. Ich sehe so oft wie Rollenspieler klagen und rumjammern das derren Rollenspiel zu Bruche geht oder sie keins finden. Gut, ich selber jammer auch hin und wieder, das will ich nict läugnen. Jedoch probiere ich diesen Spielern aufs neue mit irgendwelchen neuen Ideen Freude zu machen und wieder die Lust an World of Warcraft zurück zu holen, dazu gehört halt auch Gnome FM dazu. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich jeden Tag ein Event starten. Aber halt die Zeit und das Geld eben. Hildegard: Kannst Du mir interessante Interviewpartner empfehlen ? Chopper: Also wer empfehlenswert ist, wäre Tellis / Shezzar. Beide Rollen von ihm sowie Er selbst sind Legendär auf der Forscherliga. Dann gebe es noch Kerzufal, der auch eine große Rolle spielt. Wir hätten da noch Yimmes / Feyth der Das Katzenrudel führt und ebenso bekannt ist. Aldorius van Croyden wäre auch sehr sehr nennenswert, sowie Orkhon Proudspeak oder Gadem Rotstaub. Faelan / Loranna ist ebenso bekannt und ein Interview bei diesem Spieler wäre sicherlich empfehlenswärt. Von der Horde kenne ich nur Mama Jippa und Zuul, vielleicht noch jemand aus Haus Aschenglanz. Doch da sind mir keine Namen bekannt. Hildegard: Dann die Frage, die wohl so einige sich stellen: Wie in aller Welt kann ich GnomeFM hören und wann startet die nächste Sendung ? Chopper: Also Gnome FM ist ein Channel der durch /join GnomeFM betretbar ist. Die Sendung selber wird jedoch kurz vor Start, was meist 10 Minuten sind, in jedem wichtigen Rollenspiel Channel angekündigt. Wichtige Personen oder Stammzuhörer, wie du liebe Hilde, Ceriny, Gadem und andere, werden extra angeflüstert. Das ist der besondere Gnome FM Stammkunden Gold Service. Nur ohne Gold halt. Hildegard: Kann man sich irgendwo eintragen, um benachrichtigt zu werden ? Chopper: Sicher, man schreibt einem Moderator von Gnome FM, das wäre dann Chopper Greifstrahler, einen Brief. Dieser wird im Rucksack verstraut und vor der Sendung geht man dann die ganzen Briefe durch, damit man all diesen Zuhörern rechtzeitig bescheid geben kann. Hildegard: Danke für das Interview Chopper. Chopper: Gern geschehn. Auf bald und bis zur nächsten Gnome FM Sendung. - Das felst. Kategorie:Forschungen